Queen Ingrith
Queen Ingrith is the main antagonist of the 2019 epic fantasy movie Maleficent: Mistress of Evil. She is the former queen of Ulstead and the mother of Prince Philip, whom sought to destroy all fairies in order to become the world's greatest idol. She is portrayed by Michelle Pfeffier. History She at first greets Maleficent as the two families celebrate at her castle before the wedding. However, the two come to a confrontation as they begin to speak about the dark fairy subject. Maleficent then threatened everyone at the room out of rage, but while she was at it, Ingrith secretly cursed King John with fairy powers which Gerda has supplied to her, and then she manages to pin the blame on Maleficent, thus causing Aurora to beg her to stop the curse, whilst she cannot do anything. Maleficent then flies away and finds herself reunited with the dark fairies. Their leader Connal intends to use Maleficent for purposes of making peace with the human race, whilst his second in command Borra attempts to convince the dark fairies and Maleficent to fight humans as there is no other solution except war. Ingrith later arranges the wedding between her son Philip and Aurora, but in secret she only does so in order to claim that she has full control of The Moors and then expand her dictatorship across the globe for more power. She intends to get rid of all the fairies in the world and kill Maleficent in order to become an idol by claiming that she has fought against evil for the country. Her plans are later discovered by Aurora, and Ingrith reveals that after the marriage, she was anyway going to kill her in order to gain full power, by cursing her so she could prick her finger on a spinning wheel. Later, Aurora manages to escape the room with Diaval's help and lock the bodyguards inside the room instead of her. Aurora manages to reveal the truth to Philip and the two planned to bring total peace to Ulstead and to The Moors and reunite between the humans and the dark fairies after a very long time. Ingrith secretly had fairies captured by Gerda and Lickspitte and brought into glass tanks which could use their powers for cursing others. Ingrith then decided to extract their powers so she could use that gift as a curse against the fairies and become the world's mighty heroine. Gerda uses iron gas to "steal" the fairy powers and she attaches the powers to a piano which she plays in order to curse each and every fairy hostage. Philip begs her to stop the war before it's too late. However, Ingrith sees him as a "traitor" and orders him locked up for his false crimes. Ingrith then orders her guards to fire at the incoming swarm of dark fairies, now lead by Borra (since Connal has died). Ingrith and her guards manage to kill off many of the dark fairies, whilist Gerda manages to kill many of the other fairies. However, the fairies manage to throw Gerda off the rooftop. Philip and Borra then make peace between the races. Maleficent then arrives to kill Ingrith, but Aurora begs her not to kill her because she knows that Maleficent could find a better solution. However, while Aurora tries to calm Maleficent down, Ingrith shoots at Maleficent a poisonous arrow and seemingly manages to kill her. She then pushes Aurora off the top of her castle. However, Maleficent dives down and saves Aurora from her death. Ingrith is then cornered by Borra and some of the remaining dark fairies, who beat her up and throw her out of the castle, just before Maleficent spots her and turns her into a goat, thus ending her reign of terror once and for all. Personality She is at first presented as a kind, and yet slightly suspicious queen and she even manages to impress Maleficent. However, it was all a facade in order to become powerful and turn into a heroic idol by terminating all the fairies across the globe and conquering more and more kingdoms. She also planned to kill Aurora from the beginning, because she wanted The Moors for herself and she knew that Aurora was the rightful queen there. She showed no mercy at all, and she cared about nothing but herself. She commited crimes which could be compared to Scar's actions (pushing Aurora off the roof for power and glory, manipulating others for their own use, trying to achieve limitless power and control over others in homicidal, wicked ways) and therefore she is also considered as a Totally Dark villain. She had no regrets for using fairy power against John and becoming an independent queen with limitless control over the universe, global dominance and a good name as a heroine and idol figure. Maleficent states that someone must take off her horns, which means, that she will always be evil no matter what. Therefore, Ingrith has no redeeming qualities or possibilities. Navigation Category:Total Darkness Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Totalitarians Category:Assassins Category:Brutes Category:Sadists Category:Torturers Category:Remorseless Category:Genocidal Category:Females Category:Mongers Category:Warlords Category:Tyrants Category:Tricksters Category:Conspirators Category:Masterminds Category:Misanthropes Category:Control Freaks Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Delusional Category:Usurpers Category:Traitors Category:Revolutionary Villains Category:Sociopaths Category:Psychopaths Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Vandals Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Neutral Evil Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Golddigers Category:Incriminators Category:Saboteurs Category:Gaolers Category:Defeated Category:Overconfident Category:Homicidal Category:Slavedrivers Category:Mass Murderers Category:Terrorists Category:Extremists Category:Extortionists Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Evil VS Evil Category:Wealthy Category:War Criminals Category:Related to Hero Category:Harbinger of Rebirth Category:Criminals Category:Obsessed Category:Opportunists Category:Friend of The Hero Category:Hegemony Category:Master Manipulators Category:Master of Hero Category:Dictators Category:Propagandists Category:Leaders Category:Murderers Category:Foremost Category:Science Fantasy Villains Category:Xenophobes Category:Cheater Category:Narcissists Category:Liars Category:Archenemy Category:Monarch Category:Aristocrats Category:Charismatic Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Abusers Category:Hypocrites Category:Heavy Weapon Users Category:Power Hungry Category:Strategists Category:Disney Villains Category:Ambitious Category:Egomaniacs Category:Frauds